Un día normal para Shining Armor
by Zty
Summary: Para el jefe de la guardia real de Canterlot. Trabajar con sus estúpidos compañeros y hacer misiones extremadamente peligrosas son pan de cada día. No te tomes este Oneshot muy en serio, sólo entra y ríete un rato.


**Zty: MLP no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Como ya deben saber, estoy en un concurso de fics en el foro DZ, y ahora es la ronda de comedia, así que disfruten este fic y ríanse un rato.. Los que se pregunte por School Days, ya no falta mucho.**

**Un Día Normal Para Snining Armor.**

Era un día tranquilo y normal para Shining Armor, se despertaba a las 5 de la mañana, después de una noche normal con su esposa, lo normal, 27 veces lo hico con su esposa en una noche. Y es que satisfacer a la princesa del amor no era nada fácil. Pero como todo buen macho, Shining Armor podía con ella, aunque por el momento caminaba un poco mal, no podía mover bien la pierna. Y ni hablar de lo que hacían los días en los que su esposa estaba un poco más lívidosa. Un día envió a su esposo al hospital muy herido por falta de fluidos y una fractura grave en la pelvis. Pero el día de hoy no estamos para hablar de esas cosas, no, el día de hoy estamos aquí para hablar del día normal para la guardia real de la princesa Celestia, y como pasa su día a día con "Normalidad".

Shining Armor paseaba por los jardines reales con tranquilidad, sin ninguna prisa, iba temprano a su trabajo que era entrenar sus soldados. Para cuidar y defender a Equestria y a la Princesa Celestia… O más bien a Equestria de Celestia, pero esa es otra historia.

Shining Armor finalmente llego a los cuarteles de la guardia real, esperando a sus soldados, cuando…

—¡Buenos días señor Armor!—Decía un joven pony de tierra de pelaje blanco, más pequeño y delgado que Shining Armor, más pequeño que muchos ponis, era un enclenque. Su Cutie Mark era una espada de madera rota. Shining Armor suspira algo frustrados, era Little Soliar, un chico que Shining Armor había aceptado en sus filas porque le había rogado mucho y era muy entusiasta. Pero en realidad era un inútil bueno para nada, pero tenía espíritu. El pequeño pony brincoteaba alrededor de Shinin Armor diciendo cosas—¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy jefe? ¿Alguna operación secreta? ¿Un ataque a los grifos o a los changalings? ¿Encubrir otra violación a un ciudadano por parte la princesa?—

Shining Armor cansado, aparece un calcetín y se lo mete en la boca.

—Cállate un segundo novato, te diré que haremos… ¡Cuando lleguemos al maldito cuartel!—Dice Shining Armor gritándole en la cara a Little Soliar, el enano sale corriendo asustado. Shining Armor simplemente ríe y continúa su camino.

Llegó finalmente al cuartel general de la guardia real, donde sólo estaba Little Soliar y un soldado pony terrestre un poco más grande y fornido que Shining Armor, sin crin y con la mirada ruda. Su Cutie Mark era una pesa que decía "200 Kg".

Shining Armor contó a los soldados que estaban en el lugar, y luego con voz cansada dice:

—¿Donde están Fire Well y Flash Medic?—

—Todavía no llegan—Dice el gran pony.

—Son las 6 de la mañana, se supone que ya deberían estar aquí—Repentinamente se queda callado—¿Escuchan eso?—Poco a poco, la música de acordeones se acercaba a gran paso, una fuerte y rara música, entre más se acercaba, también se escuchaba como si llantas destruyeran el piso. Shining Armor sale rápido del cuartel y ve como un gran auto de vapor se acerca gran velocidad, conducido por un pony de tierra y un unicornio, mientras la música suena, se estacionan derrapando y echándole toda la tierra a Shining Armor. Ambos ponis bajan del auto riendo y haciendo estupideces, Shining Armor sólo los mira con un tic en el ojo.

—Hola Señor Shining Armor—Dice el pony de tierra, que también tiene el pelaje blanco, pero con manchas negras por todas partes, algunas naturales y otras de carbón, él era Fire Well. Traía unos lentes de trabajo redondos con el cristal negro y un casco de constructor, su Cutie Mark era dos llaves inglesas juntas y varias tuercas debajo.

Shing Armor lo mira con odio.

—Hola—Dice simplemente con una sonrisa el otro pony, tenía un asentó extraño. Un unicornio blanco de crin negra y corta, tenía lentes redondos para mejorar su visión, y una mochila con la cruz medica. Su Cutie Mark era la cruz médica roja. El respondía al nombre de Flash Medic

—¿Por qué llegaron tarde…?—Pregunta Shining Armor intentando detener el odio en su voz.

Flash Medic riendo nerviosamente dice:

—Sí, es que este nuevo auto que construyo Well, está un poco atascado, y se detuvo un par de veces—

—Sí, eso y las lindas chicas que se nos quedaron mirando y les dimos nuestro numero—Dice con una sonrisa boba Fire Well.

Flash Medic le da un golpe con su pesuña en la nuca.

—Auch—Dice con dolor Fire.

—Recuerdas que te dije que ser estúpido empezaría a doler—Flash enojado.

Shining Armor sin embargo tenía la mirada sombría y con voz de ultra tumba dice:

—Entren ya a la base antes de que me arrepienta de mi decisión de dejarlos vivos—

Flash y Fire desaparecen dejando estelas de polvo con su forma.

Shining Armor controlando su respiración para evitar que la vena en la frente le explotara, entró al cuartel para encontrarse con sus soldados, que se suponía que eran las fuerzas "Especiales", lo mejor de lo mejor del ejercito de la princesa Celestia. Shining Armor suspiro ante este terrible pensar, aunque debía admitirlo. Flash Medic era el mejor medico que podrían tener, y su magia curativa era superior a la de él mejor medico unicornio en toda Equestria. Fire Well, era él más hábil ingeniero que él haya tenido el orgullo de conocer, y era capaz de manejar cualquier vehículo sin necesidad de saber mucho de él, y sus inventos eran de mucha utilidad. El grande y silencioso era Hevy, el pony más fuerte en Equestria, incluso más que Big Mac, experto en armamento pesado. Callado y silencioso, por esa razón era el soldado favorito de Shining Armor. Y al último estaba Little Soiliar, era un inútil en todo aspecto, pero era buen ayudante para Shining Armor, y le servía como un pequeño esbirro, lo malo es que hablaba mucho. Aunque todos estos soldados eran esto y más, eso no le quitaba que fuera una bola de imbéciles sin vergüenza, claro todos menos Hevy, pero Shining Armor tenía ya suficiente con los otros cuatro para querer suicidarse, pero no sin antes acabar con la vida de sus soldados.

Y ahora estaba allí, en frente de sus soldados, esperando para que les dieran las órdenes.

—Bien, el día de hoy, tendremos una misión, pero antes, vamos a desayunar—Dice Shining Armor tranquilamente.

—Bien, yo cocino—Dice Fire Well con una sonrisa.

—Ni loco—Dice Shining Armor asustado—Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que cocinaste tu…

"_Shining Armor llegaba caminando a la base tarareando una canción cargando suministros, justo cuando iba abrir la puerta, una potente explosión lo mando volando unos metros hacia atrás. Shining Armor cayó violentamente al piso._

—_¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—Dice Shining Armor al levantarse y ver su base en llamas y casi totalmente destruida. De entre los escombros salió Fire Well tosiendo y riendo como idiota._

—_Eso estuvo intenso—_

_Shining Armor con un tic en el ojo grita:_

—_¡Fire Well!—_"

Fire Well con cara de estar recordando dice:

—Aah sí, eso—Luego con una sonrisa nerviosa dice—En mi defensa: ¿Quién demonios pensaría que si dejas el gas prendido y luego enciendes un cigarrillo todo explotaría? Además…—Fire Well no pudo terminar porque Shining Armor había saltado sobre él y lo estaba ahorcando con sus pesuñas.

—Eres un maldito ingeniero y eso es física básica—Dice Shining Armor mientras estruja violentamente el cuello de Fire Well—¡Física! ¡Básica! ¡Básica!—Shining Armor estaba fuera de sí y parecía que mataría Fire Well. A Fire Well se le botaban los ojos y la cara se le ponía morada. Entre todos le quitaron de encima a Shining Armor al pobre Fire Well que se cayó al piso y comenzó a tomar aire desesperado. Shining Armor se movía desesperadamente entre las pesuñas de sus compañeros—Suéltenme, suéltenme. Lo voy a matar a él, y luego matare a su familia, y luego matare a todo lo que ama. Y luego lo reviviré para volver a matarlo, y así seguir matándolo—

—Vamos jefe tranquilo—Dice Little Soliar mientras le pone unas pastillas a Shining Armor en la boca—Tómese su medicina en contra del estrés—

Shining Armor se comienza a tranquilizar y finalmente logra controlar sus impulsos asesinos.

—Bien muchachos—Dice más tranquilo el unicornio—Como les dije, desayunaremos y les contare lo que haremos hoy, vamos—Todos los siguen menos uno—Levántate Fire Well—

—No siento mi tráquea—Dice Fire Well en el piso con expresión de dolor.

—Levántate o te destruyo las pelotas con tu rotomartillo—Dice Shining Armor aterradoramente serio.

—De repente me siento mejor—Fire Well se levanta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y corre a la cocina.

—Así me gusta—Dice Shining Armor con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ya después de un buen desayuno con avena, paja, heno, y una gran variedad de frutas. Shining Armor llevo a los chicos a la sala de juntas donde discutirían los términos de la misión.

En la sala, una avanzada pantalla holografía y táctil apareció de un proyector en el piso. En esta comenzaron a aparecer datos de la misión. Shining Armor se acerco a la pantalla para seleccionar datos.

—Bien, nuestro objetivo es Narcotic Luck—En la pantalla aparece un pony de tierra de pelaje negro, crin corta y de color gris, y con cara de superioridad—Sabemos que tiene una carga de drogas, armas, licores ilegales y billetes de lotería falsos—En la pantalla aparece la mercancía y algunos ponis vendiéndola ilegalmente en las calles—Que planea vender, escondido en algún lugar de Manahattan. El problema es que no sabemos dónde esconde toda esa basura—Una mapa de Manahattan aparece en la pantalla pero tiene un gran signo de interrogación—El objetivo de la misión es encontrar el cargamento, confiscarlo, y si podemos, capturar o eliminar a Narcotic Luck—La imagen de Narcotic Luck es cubierta por una cruz—Shining Armor mira a su equipo—¿Alguna duda?—Flash Medic levanta la pata—Dime Flash—

—Desde cuando tenemos ese tipo de tecnología en la base, usted sabe, esa pantalla súper avanzada donde nos mostraste los objetivos—

Shining Armor se aclara la garganta.

—Digamos que la conseguí haciéndole—Se vuelve a aclarar la garganta—Un favor a la princesa Celestia, un favor del que mi esposa no se debe enterar y yo no me siento muy orgulloso—Shining Armor se sonroja un poco y pone cara de preocupado—¿Otra pregunta?—Todos levanta la pata—Qué no sea sobre el favor a la princesa—Todos bajan la pata—Bien, entonces nos prepararemos para irnos ya—Todos se levantaron y se movieron a sus áreas.

Flash Medic se va a donde está su casillero, de él saca un casco negro de guardia real elite, se lo pone junto con su armadura ligera negra personalizada que tenía su Cutie Mark grabada en hacer rojo. Flash le tenía aprecio y respeto a su armadura, y siempre la tenía limpia y cuidado. Era lo que menos podía hacer, ya que le había salvado el trasero en varias ocasiones. Tomo una mochila con muchos suplementos médicos y se fue de su casillero.

Hevy tronándose el cuello, se acerca a su casillero, donde una pesada y grande armadura negra lo esperaba. Sin mucho esfuerzo se la puso encima, aunque si tú la hubieras cargado, probablemente te habrías caído. Muchos de sus enemigos habían caído por una simple tacleada del soldado de acero, y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Sin hacer nada más se dirigió con sus compañeros.

Fire Well con una boba sonrisa se acerca a su casillero y se pone su armadura negra (Él jamás usa el casco de la guardia real, prefiere el suyo de constructor, dice que lo protege más), con su Cutie Mark en ella. Al igual que su cuerpo, la armadura tenía manchas de aceite por todos lados, que a simple vista no se veían, pero allí estaban. Él podía limpiarla, pero para él cada mancha era una experiencia y un recuerdo, razón por la cual tampoco cambiaba el casco, que tenía su propia historia. Tomo su mochila que estaba llena de llaves inglesas, nadie sabía porque sólo cargaba eso, pero él lo hacía. Se dirigió con sus compañeros.

En su casillero, Little Soliar… No encontró nada, el era como un periodista para las misiones y no hacía nada.

—¡Vamos jefe!—Decía el pequeño "soldado".

—¡Dije que no!—Le contesta Shining Armor enojado.

—¡Sólo esta misión!—

—¡No!—

—¡Por favor!—Little Soliar con ojos de suplica

—¡NO!—Shining Armor desesperándose.

—Por favor bonito—Dice Little Soliar con voz y cara seductora.

Shining Armor con cara de asco y susto le dice:

—Está bien, te prestare una armadura para la misión—Aparece la armadura negra y se la arroja—Pero por el amor de Celestia. ¡Jamás me vuelvas a mirar así!—

—¡Yei!—Grita emocionado Little Soliar—¡No lo decepcionare jefe!—

—Sólo veté—Shining Armor luego dice en voz baja—Maldito enano—Little Soliar se retiro saltando felizmente—Rarito—

Shining Armor, tranquilizándose y tomando dos dosis más de su medicina para los nervios. Toma su armadura dorada de jefe de la guardia real. La armadura de oro puro que demostraba su rango y superioridad ante todos los demás soldados. La mira con un aire orgulloso de que todo su esfuerzo sirvió de algo, y que estaba en ese lugar por ser el mejor, que siempre sería el jefe Shining Armor y él…

—¡Jefe! ¡Ya vámonos! ¡Levamos ya mucho tiempo aquí esperando por culpa del monologo interno de los demás sobre sus armaduras!—Dice Fire Well algo molesto. El pony terrestre sale volando por un rayo de energía de Shining Armory cae al piso bastante lastimado. Shining Armor con una sonrisa dice:

—Sí, ya estamos listos para partir—Voltea a ver a todos—Si alguien tiene que ir al baño, este es el momento—Todos niegan con la cabeza.

—Creo que mi esfínter se relajo por el rayo—Dice con voz lastimera Fire Well.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vamos ya!—Dice Shining Armor comenzando a crear un aura de energía mágica para teletransportar al equipo. La explosión de magia ocurre y el equipo desaparece. Rumbo a Manehattan.

…

Aparecieron en el cuartel de la guardia real de Manahattan, estaba vacío, los soldados debían estar en sus marchas por la ciudad, era medio día y la ciudad estaba comenzando su ajetreo. Ya fuera de la base Shining Armor.

—Bien, no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de donde esta, pero será fácil encontrar en los barrios bajos de la ciudad—Luego voltea a ver a su equipo—¡Moviéndonos gente!—Se fija que en su equipo no está Little Soliar—¿Donde está Little Soliar?—Voltearon y en una esquina estaba hablando con un unicornio café de ojos rojos que se alejaba de él extrañado—¿Qué está haciendo?—Se die a si mismo Shining Armor y rápido va a donde está el pequeño soldado. Al llegar escucho al unicornio decir:

—Señor, ya le dije que yo no sé absolutamente nada esas cosas que dice—

Little Soliar le dice:

—No me mienta, yo se que usted sabe la ubicación de esas drogas—

Shining Armor al escuchar a Little Soliar decir esto sale corriendo hacia él, escandalizado.

—Y si no me dice la verdad sobre esas drogas yo tendré que…—Little Soliar no pudo terminar porque Shining Armor lo había tacleado con fuerza, y aun en el piso lleno de ira le dice:

—¿Quieres que nos descubran y nos maten? ¡Pequeño imbécil!—Estrujándolo en el piso con fuerza, Little Soliar tenía cara de miedo—¡No puedes simplemente ir por allí diciéndoles de nuestra misión a cualquiera! ¡Sí nos descubren y nos matan! ¡Créeme que vas a correr a los brazos de los torturadores para huir de mi!—Shining Armor se levantó dejando a Little Soliar temblando en el piso, se acerco al unicornio que había visto esta escena con cara de póker, y simplemente se había quedado callado. Shining Armor se acerco a él con una sonrisa nerviosa:

—Disculpe las molestias señor, tenga una pequeña compensación—Le pasa al unicornio una bolsa llena de bits, el unicornio sólo se le queda viendo, como esperando algo más—Esto, y…. Un vale por Whisky y prostitutas en la cantina más cercana—Le pasa un vale dorado, el unicornio sonríe, lo toma y se va corriendo—Estuvo cerca—Dice suspirando, vuelve con sus soldados que miraban la escena riendo—Bien, ahora sí, vamos a los barrios bajos de este basurero—Luego voltea a ver a Little Soliar que sigue tirado en el pis temblando—Hevy, tráete al enano ese, todavía tiene miedo por cómo le grite—

Hevy se aceca a él y con su gruesa voz le dice:

—It's misión time—

—No, Heavy, no—Dice Little Soliar aun temblando.

Hevy cargó a Little Soliar y se lo llevó cargando, rumbo a las partes peligrosas de Mahattan.

…

En los barrios oscuros y peligrosos de Mahattan, llenos de suciedad y prostitución. Shining Armor y su equipo. Aunque se veía que eran guardias reales, nadie se les acercaba, se sabía que eran soldados de gran calibre por su armadura. Los ponis que los veían, les tenían miedo.

Fire Well comenzó a decir sin ninguna razón aparente:

—La mugre acumulada de todo el sexo que practican y de todos los asesinatos que cometen les llegará a la altura de la cintura y todas las prostitutas y los políticos alzarán la cabeza y gritarán: "¡sálvanos!"...yo miraré hacia abajo y susurraré "no"—Con una cara muy seria

Todos lo miraron con cara de: ¿Qué?

—¿Qué fue eso Fire?—Pregunta Shining Armor asustado—Fue tan profundo, y raro de tu parte—

—No sé, lo leí en un comic y me gustó—Dice fire con tono de burla. Todos suspiran, y Hevy le da un golpe en la nuca con la pata—¡Oye!—

—Ya te había dicho Medic de la estupidez ¿No?—Dice Hevy tranquilamente.

—Jefe—dice Little Soliar sin ponerle atención a ellos. Shining Armor lo voltea a ver—Mire eso—Señala un sujeto con una chaqueta y pinta sospechosa, el pony estaba en un callejon—Mire sus bolsillos, se le está cayendo una bolsa de cocaína, puede que él nos diga algo—Efectivamente, una bolsa de cocaína se asomaba por su chaqueta.

—Wow, que buena vista tienes, vamos a ver que nos dice—Shining Armor llamó a Hevy para que se acercara con él al sospechoso.

—Disculpe señor—Comienza Shining Armor. Al verlos, el pony sale corriendo asustado—Me encanta que corran—Shining Armor crea una pared de energía justo en frente del pony y este cae al piso sin remedio. El pony cae al piso tomándose la nariz con fuerza y esta sangraba abundantemente. Con enojo, el cocainómano dice:

—¡¿Qué le pasa señor?! ¡¿Acaso está enfermo?!—

Shining Armor lo levanta y lo golpea contra la pared para interrogarlo:

—¿Quien te vendió esa cocaína?—

—¿Cual cocaína?—

Shining Armor lo golpea contra la pared y la bolsa cae de él, y no sólo esa bolsa, tal vez otras 30.

—Les juro que es sólo lo que consumo—Dice con miedo el pony.

—Eso es demasiado, eres comerciante, ¿Dónde está tu proveedor?—Shining Armor lo vuelve a golpear.

—¡Jamás te diré!—Con miedo.

Shining Armor con tranquilidad se aleja de él.

—Ah sí, no me dirás nada, que interesante—Voltea a ver a Hevy—Hevy, hazlo hablar—

Shining Armor sale del callejón donde ahora sólo se escuchan gritos.

—¡No por favor no! ¡No hagas eso!—Los desesperados gritos se escuchaban, Shining Armor sólo tenía una sonrisa. El resto del escuadrón hacia caras de dolor por los ruidos—No por favor ¡No metas eso allí! ¡Sácalo! ¡Duele!—Se escucha un crujido—Por Celestia ¡Me esta golpeando con mi propia pata! ¡Mátenme ya!—Luego sólo se escucharon crujidos y unos susurros.

Hevy salió del callejón lleno de sangre y trozos de hueso. Shining Armor lo miro con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te dijo?—

—Antes de que lo matara con su propia columna, dijo que había dos bases de drogas, una en Apple Street 417 y otra en Rainbow Street 989. Dijo que en esas dos tenían drogas, pero no me dijo en cual estaba Narcotic—Dice Hevy con su gruesa y calmada voz, escupió al piso y arrojo un ojo. Fire Well y Little Soliar se alejan del lugar que escupió con miedo. Flash Medic sólo lo mira con asco.

—Bien caballeros, nos dividiremos en dos, Little Soliar, Hevy y yo. Iremos a Apple Street, y Flash Medic y Fire Well van a Rainbow Street, ¿Entendido?—

—¡Si señor!—Dice todos al unisonó.

—Flash Medic, Fire Well—Ambos voltean a ver a Shining Armor—Si hacen algo estúpido, juro por Celestia que yo mismo los arrojare al territorio de los changaling ¿Entendido?—Ambos tragan saliva, asienten y se van corriendo—Bien, Little, Hevy. Vengan conmigo, ¡Rumbo a Apple Street 417!—

—Si jefe—Ambos soldados al mismo tiempo. Se mueve a la calle Apple.

…

Después de haber caminado por la gran ciudad, encontraron la calle Apple, el edificio 417, una gran bodega de almacenamiento, tenía una puerta cerrada por un candado.

—Que conveniente—Dice Shining Armor.

—Jefe—Dice Little Soliar con miedo—¿Qué encontraremos allí dentro?—

—No lo sé, pero no será nada que nos pueda hacer mucho daño, son sólo traficantes de drogas—Dice Shining Armor para tranquilizar a Little—Bien Hevy, me podrías hacer el favor de derribar esa puerta—

—Enseguida jefe—Dice Hevy, se truena el cuello, y con unos cuantos golpes de sus patas delanteras, derrumba la puerta y entran, Hevy sólo preparándose para luchar, Shining Armor iluminando su cuerno y Little Soliar temblando.

Silencio, y una total oscuridad.

—Nos habremos equivocado—Dice Shining Armor extrañado. Una fuerte luz se prende sobre ellos y los deja iluminados.

—Ah, Señor Shining Armor—Una voz extraña que viene desde arriba llama su atención. Otra luz aparece, y en una parte elvada de la bodega estaba el pony que buscaban, Narcotic Luck, por primera vez pudieron ver su Cutie Mark, era una jeringa sobre un trébol de 4 hojas. Este los miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Cayeron en mi trampa—

—¿Trampa?—Shining Armor extrañado—¿Para qué querría un traficante de drogas atrapar al jefe de la guardia real?—

Narcotic Luck ríe.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes?—Las luces de la bodega se encienden y dejan ver a un pequeño ejército de grifos, todos armados con ballestas—Los vendí a los grifos—

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritan los tres soldados asustados.

—Así es, me dieron dinero por llamar la atención de la guarda especial de la princesa Celestia, y poder eliminar al jefe de la Guardia Real, y a sus soldados de Elite—Narcotic ríe—Fue una muy buena pasta, tan sólo por llamar su atención—

Shining Armor lleno de ira dice:

—Puedes vender armas, matar gente, incluso regalarle drogas a los niños. ¡Pero vender a tu propio país! ¡Acabas de condenar a Equestria!—

—No me importa, siempre y cuando me paguen—Dice Narcotic sin alma ni corazón, en sus ojos no existía compasión, sólo avaricia—Háganles lo que quieran—

Los grifos levantan la ballesta.

—¡A cobertura!—Grita Shining Armor, Hevy rápidamente se tira detrás de una caja de acero muy grande, Little Soliar intenta lo mismo pero en el camino, una flecha le da en una pata. La lluvia de flechas no les daba, pero no tardaría en atinarles una. Shining Armor tristemente dice—Creo que esto es el final, lo que más me duele es que Equestria caerá ante los grifos—Dice Mientra ayuda a Little Soliar a apoyarse.

—Hace frio jefe—Dice el pequeño pony terrestre.

—Cállate—Dice Shining Armor preocupado—Estamos en pleno verano y te ordeno ¡Que pierdas el frio! ¡Deje de tener frio en este momento soldado!—Con unas lágrimas perdidas en sus ojos.

Hevy mira la esana conmovido. Little Soliar habla:

—Si jefe, ya no tendre frio—Con la voz apenas audible.

—Maldición, parece que esas flechas tienen veneno—Shining Armor dice esto muy preocupado—Necesitamos un milagro—Tristemente baja la cabeza.

—Jefe, ¿Escucha eso?—Pregunta Hevy confundido.

—¿Escuchar qué?—Dice Shining Armor confundido, pero luego el sonido de acordeones de banda ranchera, se escuchaban acercándose rápidamente, una melodía ya conocida—No puede ser—La pared trasera de la bodega fue destruida por el vehículo de Fire Well, en el estaba también Flash Medic. Entraron destruyendo todo y gritando como locos, atropellando grifos por todos lados—Esos bastardos… ¡Nos acaban de salvar el trasero!—Shining Armor totalmente recuperando la emoción, él y Hevy salen de la parte trasera de la caja. Shining Armor le dispara fuerte rayos de energía a los ya confundidos grifos, mientras Hevy los enviste como si no hubiera mañana. Fire Well seguía atropellándolos. Flash Medic se bajo del carro, se acomodo los lentes y con una sonrisa dice:

—No me dicen Flash por nada—De su cuerno comienza a emanar una fuerte luz que dejaba ciegos sólo a sus enemigos. La masacre continuaba, y desde arriba Narcotic miraba todo con miedo, intento huir. Pero delante de él una explosión azul lo sorprendido. Shining Armor se acero a él.

—Podría entregarte a Hevy y dejar que te torture. O a la gran corte marcial de la Princesa Celestia. Y te harían cosas horribles. Pero prefiero demostrarte como me gane el titulo de líder de la guardia real—Shining Armor pone sonrisa de psicópata. Narcotic vacía sus intestinos con miedo.

Abajo, en la batalla, el escuadrón ya había sometido al ejercito de grifos, la mayoría muertos o neutralizados.

—¿Donde está el jefe?—Dice Flash arrastrando un cadáver de grifo a un montón. Repentinamente, Narcotic Luck cae desde arriba, o lo que queda de Narcotic. Ya que ahora parecía sólo un montón de carne mallugada con algo de pelo negro. Sin dientes y con un ojo completamente morado.

—¡Deyum!—Gritaron todos al ver lo que quedaba de Narcotic. Shining Armor apareció rápidamente delante de Flash Medic. Lo encara y le dice:

—Rápido, ¡debes curar a Little Soliar!—

—Lléveme con él jefe—Dice Flash Medic apurado.

Se dirigen a donde dejaron al soldado, estaba más pálido que antes y se veía muy mal.

—Las flechas estaban envenenadas, ¿Verdad?—Pregunta Flash, Shining Armor asiente—Bien, entonces veré que puedo hacer—Su cuerno se comienza a iluminar de blanco, poco a poco se puede ver que Little Soliar recupera color—Estará mejor en una hora—Shining Armor suspira aliviado.

—Gracias Flash, lo salvaste—

—Ese es mi trabajo—Dice Flash con una sonrisa.

Shining Armor deja a Flash atendiendo a Little y se acerca a Fire Well.

—Y bien, cuéntame la historia—Le dice el jefe a Fire Well—Qué los llevo a deducir que estábamos en peligro y como recuperaron su auto—

Fire Well dice:

—Llegamos a Rainbow y no había nada. Entonces deduje que todo era una trampa de Narcotic para entregarlos a los grifos, traicionar a Equestria, y volverse rico. Le dije a Flash que nos transportara a Canterlot por el auto, y poder irrumpir para salvarles el trasero, matando a tantos grifos como fuera posible—

Shining Armor pone una cara de total sorpresa.

—Tú sólo lo dedujiste—

—Soy ingeniero, mi trabajo es pensar, jefe—Dice Fire Well con una sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, llama al equipo de limpieza y vámonos ya, ah sido un día largo—Dice con estrés en la voz Shining Armor.

—Como ordene jefe—Fire Well saca un extraño comunicador y llama a la base.

Shining Armor, se acerca a Little Soliar y le dice:

—Fuiste valiente hijo, ya vámonos a casa—Lo levanta y se prepara para volver a casa con él.

—Jefe, le dije que sería de utilidad—

—Sí, si lo fuiste—"Claro que no" pensó Shining Armor "Sólo te paraste allí a recibir flechas".

…

Después del agotador día de trabajo, Shining Armor llegó con su esposa a su casa y ella le dio un beso en la boca para recibirlo. Se pone a cenar en la mesa y Cadensa le pregunta.

—¿Y como te fue hoy cariño?—

—Igual que siempre, fue un día bastante normal—Contesta Shining Armor con cara de aburrido.

—Que bien—Dice Cadensa, luego sin previo aviso tira todo lo que está en la mesa y se tira sobre Shining Armor—Porque espero de ti unas muy buenas rondas. Me entere de lo que hiciste con mi hermana, y te voy a castigar—Dice con una sonrisa seductora malévola.

Shining Armor traga saliva con miedo. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Y así de normales son los días de Shining Armor, este es sólo un día más de su vida, nada especial para él. Lo más normal que existe. Para mañana empezar otro día igual de rutinario que el de hoy.


End file.
